


In the Morning with a Cup of Warm Tea

by sleepymery



Series: ASCE [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, why so many fluff tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymery/pseuds/sleepymery
Summary: Morning is Sabo's favorite time of all day. Especially when the morning brings nice warmth of sunshine, the soft light that will kiss his face in its wake, giving him the new spirit of the day ahead. One could say that morning to Sabo is a sacred moment.He thinks that his morning couldn't be more perfect.Until......"Morning, gorgeous.""Morning, Prince. Glad that my favorite heater is finally awake."





	In the Morning with a Cup of Warm Tea

Morning is Sabo's favorite time of all day. Especially when the morning brings nice warmth of sunshine, the soft light that will kiss his face in its wake, giving him the new spirit of the day ahead. One could say that morning to Sabo is a sacred moment.

Just like today, early in the morning of summer, Sabo wakes up to really friendly weather. The sun will soon arise, and he is eager to watch the moment as the most faded hint of light emerges from the far eastern horizon into its morning throne. He likes sunset like everyone else, but sunrise will always be one of the things he loves the most.

Before he goes to his regular spot on the balcony, he makes some tea in the kitchen. His roommate always nags about how Sabo insists on having the traditional way of making tea, how Sabo always refuses the practice of using instant tea and instead bothers himself with the long procedure. They will sometime have arguments over the matter, but since Sabo always manages to get the tea all by himself, his dear roommate will be forced to end the discussion. After he's done making the tea, he goes straight away to his destination, the balcony. He takes his time to walk since he knows the sun still resides in its blanket. He doesn't even bother to change his clothes, he's still in the same long-sleeved white shirt and black trousers, the fabric disheveled from his sleeping position last night. His morning hair is brushed randomly to the back, not bothering to style it just yet. All in all, he's comfortable and eager with his morning ritual.

Once he's in the living room, he slides the curtain away, opens the sliding glass door and steps outside to the outer platform of his apartment. As soon as he is outside, a breeze of morning breath greets him tenderly. Although it's a bit chilly since it's still too early for any warm wind, Sabo gladly let it pass through. After all, he manages almost every tough morning, even in the winter. He stands before the railing, taking in his surrounding.

It is still dark but not to the point of unseen. The dawn is lingering in the city, ready to shine very soon. His apartment is located on a pretty high floor, but he still can catch several awaken citizen below already up and about. Some of them are exercising, while the others are preparing for the day's business. Sabo loves this city, lively as the sun but not packed altogether. And the place is the best spot he could ever get to capture the beauty in the morning he loves. He takes a deep breath to inhale the fresh air, and he already can feel the positivity settles down on his entire being.

_ "Ahh, the summer's daybreak is the best break I could ask for," _  he thought.

He moves his mug before his mouth, taking his time to appreciate the calming scent of the warm tea. The fume swirls above the tea, and his palm receives the warmth from holding the mug. After a while, he takes a sip and sighs contentedly.

In a minute or two of standing peacefully by himself, the sun rises from its hiding. The sliver of light begins the show, slowly but sure ascending towards the higher position in the sky, glowing gradually from the faintest light into more bold rays. Sabo admires how nature always maintains its beauty, performing such a priceless sight that nothing could rival with. The scale of such an enormous stage never ceases to amaze him. And he could never get bored from simply watching and enjoying the scene.

In his solitude, he slightly leans his body onto the railing, his mug safe in one hand with half of the tea left. Throughout the moment, his smile stays on his face. If any girl is around to witness the blonde, the smile will simply melt away their hearts. He's popular with his signature dashing smile after all. But his smile in the morning is one of his most sincere smiles. He plays manner around most people, but his home is the place he could be honest with himself.

He thinks that his morning couldn't be more perfect than this.

.oOo.

He doesn't know how long it's been since his wake, but the glistening sun has settled entirely on the clear blue morning sky when he's not alone any longer. He can hear the lazy steps behind him getting closer, but he doesn't bother to turn around. He knows who it is just fine. However what he doesn't expect is the pair of hands that find their way around his waist. The person's head soon rests on his shoulder, getting himself comfortable without any permission beforehand.

"Morning, gorgeous," the person mumbles beside Sabo's ear.

Rather than feeling tense, Sabo feels relaxed instead. He replies with a glint of teasing in his voice, "Morning, Prince. Glad that my favorite heater is finally awake."

"Shut up, blondie. Let me savor the moment, will ya?" The so-called prince drawls back.

"Yes, yes. Anything for you," Sabo says.

They stand there quietly, one back-hugging the other comfortably. Both of them enjoy the moment, where no words exchanged but the proximity speaks volume of their relationship. Yes, the so-called prince is Sabo's one and only roommate, who also happens to be his lover.

"Ace—"

"Happy anniversary, Sabo," the voice cuts Sabo's sentence.

Sabo could only smile softly. To wake up hours earlier than his usual schedule is already a rare occasion for Ace, and to make sure he stays awake must be quite a feat.

"That's sweet of you to remember it, Ace. I'm touched," he says.

Ace lets go of his embrace and turn Sabo around to face him. The blonde doesn't resist, and simply puts his elbows on the railing.

Blue eyes meet deep piercing grey ones. Eyes that have stared lovingly at each other for uncountable times exchange no words yet they understand abundant feelings from simply doing so.

"How can I forget our first year of dating. This is definitely an important date for both of us," Ace grumbles, but it is light without any bite.

"Well, you took several years to actually remember my birthday back then," Sabo lightly replies back.

"Oh, just shut up," Ace mutters.

"Hey, I don't blame you or any--"

A pair of lips finds their way to Sabo's lips, effectively shutting down the blonde for anymore talking. It takes only a second for Sabo to comprehend the kiss, before he closes his eyes and enjoys the moment. The kiss is chaste, sweet and deeply laced with thousands of fluttering emotions. Somewhere in between, Ace circles his hands back to his lover's waist, while Sabo moves his free hand up along the male's front to cup Ace's cheek. Sabo smiles between the kiss, and so does Ace.

Sabo feels like fireworks explode within him, excited thumps ring aloud in his chest, and thousands of invisible butterflies have taken over his inside. Not only his morning is perfect, but this moment is exceptionally beyond everything he could ask for. He loves morning and watching the sunrise, he loves Ace and the man loves him back, and everything fits perfectly into place. Nothing can compare his happiness at the moment, and he won't ever wish to go elsewhere.

After taking their time, they part but only to put their foreheads together. Ace is the first to speak.

"Your hand is cold," he whispers.

"That's why I love my tea," Sabo leans away and takes several gulps of the tea until none is left. When he's done, he puts back his hand onto the railing while the other free hand rests on Ace's shoulder.

Ace buries his forehead on the blonde's shoulder. Sabo says nothing. Ace whispers, "This is awfully early though. Tell me again why you're such a morning person?"

Sabo now moves his palm to caress Ace's black hair. He's silent for a while until he speaks, "Well, you most likely don't remember it, but actually, I love morning because it was the moment we first met."

Ace jerks his head up upon the revelation and says with open, wide awake eyes, "Really?!"

Sabo chuckles and then smiles. "Now you're fully awake."

Ace pouts. "I'm serious. I never know the first time we met was in the morning. Even if I wake up early, I never go outside. So when exactly was it?" He prods.

Sabo is acting thoughtful for a while, then he says, "Well, it was more than a decade ago really, it's no wonder you don't recall that. It was on a beach on a summer vacation, you were with Garp and Luffy as long as I remember. It was still dark when I first met Luffy, since he wandered alone and seemed to get lost. Right when the sun rose, you and Garp found us, and went into lecturing mode. You didn't even bat an eye to my presence, but there's no doubt that I still can recall that scene fresh and clear as the morning light showered you with a breathtaking glow."

Ace is left gaping afterward, and only with the help of a pinch on the cheek that gets him out of it.

"Ouch, there's no need to do that, you mean guy," Ace says while rubbing his cheek.

"It's not that hard, you know. And don't blame me, okay. You were being cute I couldn't help myself," Sabo says defensively.

"Oh, really? Says the person who has blinding smile," Ace smirks playfully.

"Soccer star."

"Top scored student."

"Loving brother."

"Sweet talker."

"Loyal as dove."

"Outstanding talent."

"Great guitarist."

"The only one in the world that I, past, present and future tense, give my whole life into."

Sabo laughs. "Now I start to think that you're the sweet talker one."

Ace kisses his nose once and says, "Well, I got it from you, then." Without waiting for any reply, Ace begins to kiss Sabo on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, chin, lips.

Sabo giggles upon his lover’s action. Being in the receiving end of Ace's overflow sweetness is always a thing to be grateful. He really feels blessed with his perfect morning. He can't stop himself from loving the beginning of every day, especially since each day he will wake up with his soulmate by his side, always loving and never leaving.

“I love you, Ace.”

“I love you too, Sabo.”

-endddddd-

**Author's Note:**

> Like Ace, I'm not a morning person. i hate morning classes. but at some random ultra rare days, i can enjoy morning too.
> 
> How 'bout you, guys?
> 
> Also, i'm so sorry if this is too much fluffy, i don't even know why i managed to write this in the first place. for an angst-fueled writer, writing fluff is a super rarity for me. Tell me if it's good? or maybe not.
> 
> C ya~


End file.
